Control Comes and Goes
by TeamBBLoki
Summary: Toph's being crazy lately, and Sokka wants to know what's going on. EXTREME Tokka. Angst in the beginning and fluff at the end. Two-shot. Cover art does not belong to me.


A/N Hey guys. I've been so busy, but this idea won't go away and I had to make some contributions to Tokka month. They're my Avatar OTP, after all. Well here ya go. By the way, I really like the idea of an out of control partier Toph and that's how she got Lin okay that's what this is based off of. This is probably going to be a two-shot. So enjoy!

* * *

She was almost there. She was _so_ close.

But of course, he had to be waiting there. "Where are you going?" He demanded, using his best leader/soldier voice.

She scoffed and started to push open the door. "To help needy children." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"I'm being serious, Toph. What is wrong with you? You're out all night and you either come back bruised and red-eyed or just flat out drunk. Something is going on and you're not going through this process again until I find out what it is." Even though she couldn't see, she would've bet Sokka was scowling at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've just been busy. I have other friends besides you, Snoozles."_ If you can call them that_, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Well you don't hang out with us dressed like_ that_." He gestured to her outfit. The only thing in her hair was a green headband. All she wore was a tan and green halter top that ended right below her chest, and green shorts. She was barefoot as usual.

And now she was starting to get nervous. Was it already so bad that she had to go back to her old clothes…? Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I-it's just hot out. Can't I dress how I want?" Her biting tone came back to her, covering up her anxiety.

"No. Do you know what guys probably think when they see you like that?" He almost instantly regretted the way he worded that sentence as she turned back on him in pure fury, all trace of nervousness gone.

"Like what? Like I'm a slut? Like I'm easy? Well you know what, Sokka? Maybe I am! Maybe I'm just some chick that's easy to take advantage of then dump onto the side of the street. Maybe that's all I'm good for." Her voice was breaking, and Sokka was scared out of his mind. What was happening with her? She was Toph! Toph Bei Fong, the girl that didn't put up with anybody's crap! The girl that was based on sarcasm, even in the worst time imaginable. The girl that didn't have a filter. She most definitely didn't pity herself. He hesitantly took a step towards her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away from her eyes.

"Listen to me."

She turned away, glaring at something on the wall. She tried to wriggle her hands out of his grip, but he held on tight to her skin. He noticed briefly that her skin was hot and clammy, as if she had a fever. He saw sweat gathering on her forehead, her bangs sticking down to her face.

"You are none of that. You are worth so much more than to be some guy's toy. Please don't go out tonight."

She reluctantly turned towards him, and fought so hard not to break down. She knew his ocean eyes were right there, pleading with all they had and it took all she had not to just fall into his arms. "You don't understand. If I go I don't have to think. I don't have to have this weight falling on my shoulders, even if it's for a few short hours. If I don't go, they're going to wonder where I am and they're going to get suspicious. And they can't find out." She gripped his hands back as she stressed the last part.

"What do you mean? Find out what? Who are you talking about?"

She suddenly went stiff in his hands and closed her eyes. "Toph, are you…"

"Shh."

"Wha-"

"Sokka I swear to the spirits if you don't shut up right now I will bring this house down."

"But are you o-"

Sokka jumped backwards as Toph ripped herself out of his grip and ran out the front door, vomiting on the dirt.

"TOPH!" He ran to her side and held her hair back as the puke and tears fell to the ground. She shook violently, but still wiped her mouth and stood up.

She started to sway slightly, and Sokka caught her as she fell. He led her to the couch and set her down gently. "Toph, you're sick, why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. Her eyes were closed, but she responded.

"Didn't need you worrying, Snoozles. And I'm not sick." Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure throwing your guts up counts as getting sick."

She gave a bitter laugh. "There's something I haven't told you. Or anyone, for that matter." She took a deep, tired breath and turned over on the couch so that her back was facing Sokka. He put a hand on her bare shoulder. "What's going on? Toph, you're scaring me."

Each breath she took was shaky and when she spoke it didn't sound like Toph Bei Fong anymore. The sound was muffled and broken. "Dyummbrwhnisedgystukadvntguf me?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"I don't understand what you're saying." He started to get closer to her, but she abruptly turned again so that she was on her back and her stormy, unseeing eyes were directed towards the ceiling. She spoke clearer, but she still sniffed in between words. "Do you remember, when I said, guys took advantage of me?"

Sokka didn't understand where this was going, but realization washed over him in a tsunami. "You didn't," he gasped. This couldn't be happening. Not to them.

Her voice was still broken, but getting a little more edge back as she became annoyed. "I didn't. I thought I liked him, but I didn't like him that much. He didn't care. He's notorious for doing what he wants."

Sokka made no effort to hold the tears back now. "Oh god, oh god…"

Toph let her hands fall to her sides. Now the liveliness brought from her irritation was gone, and her voice became dead once more. "What am I going to do?"

He came out of his shock to answer the question. "Don't…don't worry Toph, you're going to be okay. We can get through this, we can try to forget…"

"What will I tell her?"

Sokka looked down at her in confusion. "Tell who?"

"My daughter."

Now he began to think that Toph was losing her mind. "What are you talking about? You're only twenty."

"I'm pregnant."

And for the first time since Sokka had ever known Toph, she began to sob.


End file.
